bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kula Diamond (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820176 |altname = Kula Diamond |no = 8213 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 239 |animation_idle = 141 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 94, 100, 106, 112, 128, 134, 140, 146 |normal_distribute = 14, 12, 12, 12, 14, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 94, 100, 106, 112, 120, 128, 134, 140, 146, 154 |bb_distribute = 14, 9, 9, 9, 9, 14, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 128, 132, 136, 142, 148, 154 |sbb_distribute = 12, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 12, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An innocent and vivacious cyborg with the power to manipulate ice. Kula was left with a mind that was younger than she appeared after going through surgeries to modify her. One day, she found herself awakening in a strange yet familiar land. She attempted to find out where she was, but her investigation yielded little in the way of answers. Just then, a blood-scented invitation appeared at the edge of her vision. What was this Scarlet Abyss Tournament? |summon = I'm here! Time to win! |fusion = This is nice, but don't you have something cooler? |evolution = | hp_base = 4228 |atk_base = 1526 |def_base = 1638 |rec_base = 1694 | hp_lord = 6040 |atk_lord = 2180 |def_lord = 2340 |rec_lord = 2420 | hp_anima = 6782 |rec_anima = 2222 |atk_breaker = 2378 |def_breaker = 2142 |def_guardian = 2536 |rec_guardian = 2321 |def_oracle = 2241 |rec_oracle = 2717 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Freezing Presence |lsdescription = 35% boost to Def, max HP, considerably boosts Def when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 100% boost to Def, 2~4 BC fill when damage taken |bb = Diamond Edge I |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts Def for 3 turns & activates Water barrier |bbnote = 4~6 BC fill when damage taken, 120% boost to Def, 2000 HP on barrier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Diamond Edge II |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts Def for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 4~6 BC fill when damage taken, 120% boost to Def, 50% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 820177 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Water Bulb |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon (Limited Edition - Jul 29 7:00 ~ Aug 12 6:59 PST) |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Kula Diamond1 }}